


First Kiss

by Forthediehards



Series: OC Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And I ship them to my grave, Drabble, Kaj is a character that belongs to my best friend, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sa'ti is an original character of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss isn't romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kaj is a character from my friend's webcomic called Quench. I cannot post this without linking you to her work, because her comic is wonderful and I want to share it with the world.  
> Link to the comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Link to her blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com 
> 
> And if you're interested in reading more about my OC, Sa'ti, and his race (Aguantia), you can find more info here -  
> Sa'ti: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656933898/about-sati  
> Aguantia: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656090953/about-aguantia

Their first kiss isn’t romantic. There are no fireworks, no cheesy music or gaudy decorations, and certainly no on-lookers to witness the event and follow it up with a sea of “awwws.”

Instead, Sa’ti catches Kaj by surprise when he’s tending to his plants by the window, grabbing the man by his shoulders and spinning him around to press a needy but sloppy kiss to his lips.

It’s awkward. Their teeth clink and their foreheads bump, and Kaj hardly kisses back because his body is rigid with shock. When they pull apart, Sa’ti is laughing off his embarrassment, and Kaj tilts his head almost questioningly as gentle fingertips prod at the spot where Sa’ti’s lips had once been.

No, their first kiss isn’t one that most would consider memorable - but both of their hearts are racing and electricity is flowing, and Sa’ti thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to check out Quench and support my friend's webcomic! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, as I post all of my works there as well :)


End file.
